El angel de mis sueños
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Esto me enseñará a publicar mucho antes los ficts!!! ^^ El mar.... el ambiente que lo rodea... perfecto para una declaración amorosa... también testigo mudo de un como un corazón es destrozado sus terribles consecuencias... **Cap. único**


El ángel de mis sueños

* * *

-Sí!! ya alquilamos el yate!! - finalizó Daisuke feliz mirando a Takeru con algo de complicidad

«Da gusto verlos así!!» meditó la joven de la luz con una suave sonrisa mirando al portador del Valor-Amistad 

"Tiene empeño y mucha vida por delante"

Hikari sonrió ampliamente

- Está todo preparado, la comida que es lo más importante - continuó Dai feliz

- Es lo único que te importa - replicó con una risa Inoue

La joven Yagami miró ahora a la de cabellera lila

"Y esos dos siempre estarán unidos!! Los mejores amigos!! Verás que será Dai el padrino de bodas de Miyako y será ella quien se lo pida"

Hikari parpadeó un par de veces y soltó una pequeña risita... todos imaginaron que era por el comentario de Miyako

- Entonces mañana aquí, ne? - continuó Ken con una mirada a los presentes.... casi todos asintieron... menos una persona

"A pesar de que vivirá en el borde del límite de la vida y la muerte tendrá mucho éxito!! Le apasiona esa vida... aunque no tanto como..."

- Hikari!! - le sacó de sus pensamientos Miyako

Hikari volvió un poco brusca a la realidad

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? - preguntó preocupado Ken

La mencionada sonrió levemente..... 

- No es nada - mintió suavemente... Hikari detesta ocultarle las cosas a sus amigos pero ellos jamás le comprenderían esa sensación

- Entonces mañana vendrás, no? - preguntó Daisuke

"Será mejor que no vengas..... lo perderás"

«¿Perderlo? ¿A quién?» meditó Hikari

"¿¿A quién más?? ¿Por qué crees que jamás puedes predecir lo que le pasa?"

«¿Te refieres a.....»

- Hikari.... ¿Te ocurre algo malo? - Takeru la toma de los hombros para volverla nuevamente a la realidad

- Eh? No... no me pasa nada malo!! Sí, mañana a las 6 de la mañana - respondió un tanto nerviosa

Takeru suspiró aliviado.... aún así estaba intrigado con el comportamiento de su amiga

"Has cometido el peor error de tu vida!! Lo perderás!! Y será tu culpa!!"

Me siento cansada... iré a dormir!! - comenzó Hikari - Pero estaré mañana, no se preocupen -

Los demás asintieron... La última persona en quien Hikari posó sus ojos fue en Takeru... unos segundos después ella partió de la casa de Miyako

"Yo sé lo que sientes... por eso jamás he querido mostrarte su vida... su futuro!! No debiste aceptar esa invitación!!"

- Ya déjame en paz!! Es mi vida!! Y el destino no está escrito!! - Hikari avanzó lo más rápido que podía como si aquella acción la alejaría de esa terca voz

"No entiendes!! No debiste aceptar!!"

- Ya déjame en paz - casi ordenó Hikari

"No vayas!! Será lo mejor"

- Son mis amigos!! - malluscó Hikari

"Es una trampa!! No vayas!!"

Hikari ignoró los pensamientos de su mente, llegó a su departamento... saludó a Taichi, sus padres y luego se encerró en su habitación

* * *

- Bueno, todo listo, amigo - dijo Daisuke golpeando amistosamente la espalda de Takeru

- Solo una cosa... haces llorar a mi amiga y entonces me conocerás - amenazó Miyako de una forma que sólo provocó risa entre Motomiya e Ichijouji

Takeru sonrió levemente... estaba preocupado por la actitud de Hikari

* * *

"Lo perderás!! Tú serás la culpable de su desgracia!!"

Hikari se volteó bruscamente en su cama... nuevamente las voces en su interior

"¿Quieres saber lo que le depara a él? Tristeza.... dolor!! Y tú serás la causante!! Todo comenzará ese día!! Aunque todo terminará también allí"

- No me molestes más!! No quiero saber más de ti - reclamó molesta Hikari

* * *

Takeru apretó un puño y se mordió la mano... estaba nervioso... no, nervioso era poco!! Estaba más que asustado!!!

- ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepté esta locura de Daisuke? - murmuró tratando de calmarse

- ¿Aún no llegan los demás? - preguntó una voz femenina haciéndolo sobresaltar

- Eh... no.. es que..... verás... - la repentina presencia de Hikari lo tensó más

- Bueno, no importa.... - Hikari suspiró cansadamente... ella no había podido dormir en toda la noche por cierta vocecita odiosa que se empeñaba en fastidiarle la vida - ¿Puedo entrar a dormir un poco? -

- Por supuesto - respondió Takeru dándole paso a la joven al interior del yate

Takeru la admiró en silencio mientras ingresaba al camerino.... luego se recostó en el borde del yate pensando si era lo correcto

Miyako le había insistido que sí!! que era lo mejor!! La brisa del mar, el sonido de las gaviotas, la suavidad del océano!! Todo perfecto para una declaración amorosa!! Eso era más que mágico

Daisuke fue el de la idea de que dieran un paseo por el océano «entre amigos» pero realmente sólo irían Takeru y Hikari... esta última ni idea de lo planeado por el resto

* * *

- Déjame dormir, sí? - casi suplicó Hikari

"¿Cómo demonios te hago entender? No me gusta lo que va a pasar!! A menos que tú..."

- No quiero saber más!! Ya basta!! - gritó fastidiada Hikari cubriéndose con la sábana de pies a cabeza

El grito de la joven había alertado a Takaishi que corrió directamente hacia el camerino

- Hikari.. Hikari - la llamó delicadamente mientras la movía tratando de despertarla

- Estoy bien - murmuró ella un poco molesta!! Tenía tanto sueño!!

Takeru se pasó la mano por el cabello.... Hikari sabía que él solo hacía eso cuando él no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer o decir

Suavemente ella se sentó y lo abrazó - No te preocupes!! Fue una pesadilla..... Gracias por despertarme -

Takeru la abrazó con sutileza... 

- Descansa - murmuró Takeru recostándola en la cama

"Ahora te dará un beso en la frente, aunque dude"

Takeru acercó sus labios a la frente de la chica y primero rozó su piel, luego la besó delicadamente

Hikari se recostó y cerró los ojos... Takeru salió de la habitación

"¿Ves? Puedo decirte lo que hará en los próximos segundos... él finalmente confesará su amor por ti.... y si tú aceptas..."

- Cállate!! - murmuró Hikari confundida y molesta a la vez - No quiero saber más de ti!! Aléjate!! Jamás quiero volver a escucharte!!-

* * *

Horas después apenas se admiraba el horizonte.... el aire salado revolvía sus dorados cabellos... las gaviotas jugueteaban en el cielo... algunas tocaban levemente la superficie oceánica y regresaban su vuelo hacia el cielo con el alimento en su pico

- En verdad que es un momento mágico!! No puedo acobardarme - se dijo Takeru

* * *

Hikari despertó al poco tiempo... notó que estaban en movimiento.... casi absoluto silencio en el lugar... sólo el sonido de las aves...

- Eso significa que estamos solos.... es verdad... entonces... - Hikari se mordió los labios y con paso lento y dudoso se dirigió a cubierta

Takeru sonrió suavemente al verla.... él estaba decidido!! iba a decírselo!! Así que, muy seguro, se acercó a la joven

- Hikari... yo quiero decirte... -

- ¿En dónde están los demás? - le cortó Hikari mirándolo de una forma despectiva

Takeru detuvo sus pasos

- Ellos no vinieron, lo que pasa es que.... -

- Entonces me mentiste!! - dedujo Hikari cruzando sus brazos

Takeru parpadeó un par de veces - No lo tomes así -

- ¿Entonces cómo debo tomarlo? - preguntó Hikari sin suavizar el tono de su voz

El rubio le esquivó la mirada 

- Quería que estuviéramos solamente los dos - explicó nerviosamente... una extraña sensación envolvió a Takeru... quizá indicándole que la situación no estaba nada bien

Hikari tragó saliva ante sus siguientes palabras

- ¿Y qué te hizo pensar a ti que yo quería estar a solas contigo? -

Takeru se pasó la mano por el cabello y se volteó al instante

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Esperanza ¿A dónde vas....  
ocultando tu mirada....**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Tienes razón - murmuró suave pero entendible

- Quiero irme a casa!! Ya me cansé de esto - Hikari también le dio la espalda, pudo mantener la voz hasta el último instante mientras se secaba las lágrimas que asomaban a sus castaños ojos... la joven bajó nuevamente al camerino tapándose la boca mientras se preguntaba cómo fue capaz

- ¡Qué idiota fui! - murmuró Takeru recostándose en el borde del yate y sonrió con suma tristeza... luego fue hacia los controles y cambió la dirección del yate

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**de tristeza abandonada,  
en la soledad? **

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

Maldita voz!! ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en su vida? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle caso y echar por la borda lo que pudo convertirse en el mejor momento de su vida?

Ah, sí.... es cierto.. esa inflexible actitud, esa frialdad de Takeru.... Hikari sintió a la perfección esas sensaciones futuras en el rubio

- Es lo mejor!! Mejor acabar con esto antes de que comience- Hikari volvió a secarse las lágrimas - ¿Entonces por qué me siento tan miserable? -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Esperanza, créeme  
yo no quise hacerte mal**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fue dura!! dura es poco!! Más que dura!! Fue brutalmente fría y cortante... ni siquiera le dejó expresarse... pero Hikari consideraba que había hecho lo correcto... aunque sentía que el alma se le desgarraba en mil pedazos

La joven se apretó nerviosamente las manos.... temblaba nerviosamente... ella quería que Takeru bajara en ese instante para hablar, pero sabía que no iba a ser así... no debía ser así!! Era ella quien lo había herido... Era ella quien debía subir a buscarlo... pero... pero sería comenzar todo nuevamente

La idea de que su futuro con Takaishi fuera un desastre no lo resistía!! 

Pero en el presente Hikari deshizo en menos de un minuto todo el ambiente romántico que Takeru había formado para los dos... ahora regresaban al puerto... ella arrepentida, dudosa... él perturbado y más que desilusionado

De seguro que después de esto Takeru se alejará de ella

El sonido de las aves... tan pasivo y cálido!! El suave olor salado de la brisa.... tan lleno de calma!! El mar es mágico

- El mar le dio valor... iba a decírmelo - Hikari analizó la situación - Si esta situación no se daba de seguro que Takeru jamás me lo decía!! -

Yagami creyó dar con la respuesta insistente de aquella voz que le advirtió que no fuera!!

- Debí hacerle caso desde un principio!! Si yo no venía no hubiese lastimado de esta forma a Takeru... y no estaría como estoy -

Ella seguía apretándose las manos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Te suplico me comprendas si te defraudé!!**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- No lo resisto... no lo resisto!! Debo hablar con él... debo aclarar todo - inmediatamente subió las escaleras.... lo encontró cerca del camerino.. de seguro que vigilando que todo esté bien

- Takeru - comenzó un poco dudosa acercándose

- No te preocupes, ya regresamos - respondió el joven comenzando a alejarse de ella

- Entiéndeme... no me gustó que me ocultaran las cosas... aquí solos tú y yo.... -

Takeru detuvo sus pasos y soltó una risa irónica

- ¿En qué diantres estabas pensando? - reclamó pero sin verla... - Realmente no me conoces... -

¡¡Mal punto!! Se recriminó Hikari en su mente

- No!! Espera!! No me malinterpretes - expresó la chica Yagami

Takeru estuvo inmóvil unos segundos.... luego se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino

- Espera, Takaishi - solicitó Hikari pero él no le hizo caso

Hikari lo siguió sin duda alguna y él sentía la presencia de la joven

- Ya dejemos esto aquí, por favor - solicitó Takeru sin verla

- Somos buenos amigos... - comenzó Hikari

- No te preocupes, que eso no perderás - mintió Takeru.... al menos no podía asegurarlo por una temporada... a futuro quizá.... si él aprende a verla como una amiga

- Me estás mintiendo - afirmó Hikari tristemente

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Esperanza te aseguro  
que, sin ti, hoy nada tengo**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Takeru no contestó

- No quiero perderte... - murmuró Hikari - Van a ser 10 años desde que nos conocemos -

- No nos vimos en 3 años - le recordó Takeru en una forma un poco tosca

- Bien!! 7 años - expresó Hikari jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos - Y hay cosas que no sabes de mí -

- ¡Oh, comprendo! - le cortó Takeru aún dándole la espalda - No te conozco lo suficiente como para que esté enamorado de ti, ¿No? a ese punto quieres llegar, perfecto!! Lo entendí!! No te esfuerces más en explicarlo -

Hikari cerró los ojos... gruesas lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas.... ella se apretó nerviosamente las manos... comprendió que Takeru estaba herido.... ella sentía el enorme daño que le había hecho.... ella sentía.... que lo estaba perdiendo

Takeru volvió a alejarse de Hikari quien decidió aclarar sus propias ideas, puesto que todo él lo estaba llevando por el lado negativo

- Aunque yo misma provoqué esto - Hikari deslizó sus dedos por sus ojos e intentó tranquilizarse... debía poner en claro y ordenar su mente para no seguir creando más confusión

- Actué como una estúpida - se recriminó mordiéndose los labios - Tú siempre velando por mí... No merecías que te tratara de esa forma -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**que serás por siempre el ángel  
de mis sueños**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hasta no hace unas horas Takaishi estuvo pendiente de la seguridad de ella, incluso corrió a verla cuando la escuchó gritar... Hikari aún tenía en su mente aquella mirada de preocupación... luego cómo él deslizó sus dedos por su rubia cabellera totalmente desorientado a los hechos

No!! ¡¡¡No podía dejar las cosas así!!!

Nuevamente ella lo buscó... esta vez sintió que el resentimiento de Takeru había crecido

- Debemos hablar - dijo Hikari con un tono entre súplica y exigencia a la vez

Takeru miraba el horizonte... la suave brisa revolviendo sus dorados cabellos.... el sonido de alguna gaviota que sobrevolaba la zona... 

- En este día.. no me expliqué bien.. - Hikari bajó nerviosa la mirada - Por favor, discúlpame... no fue mi intención herirte de esta forma -

La tarde lentamente desaparecía y con ella se iba toda la magia del momento

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Aquí estoy, ya me ves  
suplicándote perdón**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Nunca he querido hacerte daño.... - la voz de Hikari estaba por quebrarse

La brisa pero seguía con esa suavidad.... el aire salado acariciaba el rostro del rubio

- Una voz... no sé de dónde... ya ni recuerdo desde cuándo.... me advirtió sobre esto - continuó Hikari tratando de contener su llanto entre cada frase mientras quitaba un mechón de su castaño cabello de su rostro

Las gaviotas se alejaban más de la pequeña embarcación.... ya no buscaban en el océano su alimento... se iban hacia el horizonte

- Rompió la magia... - Hikari cerró los ojos evitando derramar lágrimas - Y fui egoísta!! por evitar un sufrimiento futuro he dañado el presente -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Si en verdad te fallé  
no fue esa mi intención**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Y todo me salió al revés!! - continuó la joven

El cielo comenzó a adquirir tonalidades rojizas y naranjas... el reflejo del sol se daba en el agua

- Es lo mejor!! Takeru ahora me odiarás, pero en el futuro lo comprenderás!! Por favor, perdóname -

Las ondas en la superficie comenzaron a moverse más bruscamente.... 

- Takeru.... por favor dime algo - pidió Hikari

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Cúlpame y entiérrame  
en el pecho tu dolor**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El joven se dirigió hacia ella... pasó a su lado sin decir nada....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Pero no te vayas nunca....**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hikari sintió como si una daga le traspasara el alma... ¿Él no le creyó?

La joven Yagami volteó a buscarlo.... pero él ya no estaba

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**No me ignores por favor**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hikari se llevó una mano al pecho... ¿Tanto era su resentimiento?

Intentó coordinar sus pensamientos.. buscó con la mirada a Takeru encontrándolo cerca del mástil desatando una soga

Takeru apenas alzó la mirada por milésimas de segundos para comprobar que ella nuevamente lo había buscado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Que difícil descubrir  
el vacío en tu mirar...**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Takeru - murmuró Hikari - Por favor no me trates así - los ojos castaños de la joven brillaron

El rubio soltó la soga

- Tú... - musitó perturbado el joven - tú... me amas? - 

Hikari levantó nerviosamente la mirada y se volvió a llevar las manos al pecho al notar algo apagarse lentamente en el mirar azul del chico

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**.... donde ardía aquel incendio sobrenatural**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hikari!! Por el amor de Dios!! Salgan de ese lugar!!"

«No fastidies ahora!! ¡¡Déjame en paz!!» 

Hikari abrió la boca para contestarle a Takeru... el joven se había cansado de su silencio y se pasó las manos por su rubia cabellera... fue lo último que él pudo hacer antes de la inmensa tela se abriera con el viento y moviera el mástil golpeándolo mortalmente en la nuca

La chica quedó por unos segundos paralizada del terror... Takeru cayó inconsciente al piso

Temiendo lo peor Hikari corre hacia el rubio... él tenía partida la parte posterior del cráneo.. la sangre salió inmediatamente de la enorme abertura.. el primer impulso de Hikari fue intentar detener la hemorragia con sus propias manos... pero la vida del joven se iba con el atardecer

"Te lo advertí!!"

-Maldita sea!! Cállate!! - malluscó temblorosa la joven comenzando a desesperarse

"No hubieses venido!! Entonces no hubieses discutido con él y no hubieses provocado esto"

- Takeru... Takeru por favor resiste - suplicó Hikari arrastrando el cuerpo del joven hacia un rincón

"No me dejaste terminar cuando intenté darte otra posibilidad.... si aceptabas su declaración ahora estuvieran en otros términos"

- No deja de sangrar - murmuró más asustada Hikari ignorando a aquella voz

"Ese fue un golpe mortal... Hikari... no insistas más!! Lo perdiste"

- Takeru - ella meneó al muchacho intentando reanimarlo - Takeru - Hikari intentó escuchar los latidos del corazón del chico

Lentamente ella se apartó de su pecho... eso no podía ser!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Escondida en un rincón  
con el mundo de revés**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- No - suplicó Hikari abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil del rubio - ¡¡Esto es mi culpa!! -

"Esto fue peor de lo que pensé"

- ¡¡Maldición!! ¿Por qué tengo que seguir escuchándote? - Hikari reclamó - ¿No estás aún satisfecha? Perdí a mi Takeru!! Por estar escuchando tus malditas predicciones -

"Me escuchas porque tienes un don especial"

- Un don especial - ironizó la joven

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**y que todo sea culpa  
de mi estupidez**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- No me importa nada de eso sin ti!! ¿Me escuchaste? - la joven volvió a abrazarse a Takeru - Despierta.... Takeru... dime que me amas, que me perdonas la tontería que hice -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Aquí estoy, ya me ves  
suplicándote perdón**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Intenté advertirte... pero parece que el destino no se puede cambiar"

- ¡¡¡Lárgate!!! - exigió Hikari - Te dije que no quiero volver a oírte!! No quiero saber nada de ti!! -

"Ja! Eso es imposible Hikari!! siempre me escucharás!! Si no es a mí será a otra voz!! Es tu don"

- ¡¡No me interesan los dones!! ¡¡No quiero ningún don!! - las lágrimas cayeron en el rostro del joven - ¡¡No quiero nada!! -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Si en verdad te fallé  
no fue esa mi intención**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Sólo quiero tenerte - ella recostó su frente en la frente de Takeru - Mi ángel... mi amado ángel -

Lentamente se acercó a sus labios y lo besó.. aún él estaba cálido

Hikari se abrazó más al joven y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente 

- Ni siquiera pude contestarte - se lamentó desahogando toda su rabia y dolor

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Cúlpame y entiérrame  
en el pecho tu dolor**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ella acarició las tibias mejillas de Takeru manchándolas de sangre... de la propia sangre del joven

De pronto Hikari siente una nueva presencia detrás de ella

- Te juro que no fue mi intención - murmuró la joven con labios temblorosos - Jamás podré perdonármelo - ella se ocultó el rostro con sus manos comenzando a sollozar

Calidez.... una gran calidez la envolvía, pero en vez de calmarla provocó más llanto en la joven... ella sintió mayor opresión en su cuerpo

- Mis manos están manchadas de sangre - Hikari intentó calmarse pero no lo lograba - ¡¡De tu sangre!! -

No escuchaba voces... sólo sentía a esa presencia, a su amada presencia, abrazándola... 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Pero no te vayas nunca  
no me dejes por favor**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Estarás siempre conmigo? - preguntó temblorosa..... Hikari necesitaba escuchar nuevamente su voz

«Sabes que sí» respondió secando las lágrimas de su rostro

- ¡¡Pero te quiero conmigo!! ¡¡Ahora!! -

«Ya te dije que no te dejaré... puedes escucharme...» un silencio momentáneo « ... es tu don »

- ¡Dejaría este poder con tal de tenerte de vuelta! - Hikari quedó en silencio ante sus propias palabras

No hubo respuesta por parte de quien la abrazaba... pero otra se entrometió

«¿Te das cuenta de lo estás pidiendo?»

Hikari cerró los ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Aquí estoy, ya me ves  
suplicándote perdón**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La presencia que la abrazaba comenzó lentamente a desvanecerse

- No pierdo nada y gano mucho... - murmuró la joven con una leve sonrisa... la luz que emitía su cuerpo era leve... tenuemente celeste

Sus lágrimas se confundían con su sudor... Hikari siguió concentrada.... estaba nerviosa... él aún no daba signo de vida

- .. por favor... - suplicaba la joven que ni se percataba que el resplandor que desprendía se intensificaba cada vez más... ahora era azul.. aún así el cuerpo de Takeru no reaccionaba

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Si en verdad te fallé  
No fue esa mi intención**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un ligero movimiento... Hikari ahogó una exclamación.... una angustia invadió la mente de la joven... aunque él volviera a la vida eso no significaba que todo entre ellos estaba arreglado

- Ahora eso no importa... - ella volvió su atención a la vida de Takeru... sintió un cálido líquido rojo volver a derramarse

Hikari nuevamente intentó detener la hemorragia... pero siguió concentrada... estaba lográndolo... tan sólo un poco más...

La energía no sólo la envolvía por completo... también cubrió a Takeru... la luz comenzó a perder tono pero no fuerza

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Cúlpame y entiérrame  
en el pecho tu dolor**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Blanco!! Ese era el color!! Un blanco purísimo que desprendía... el cuerpo de Takeru se levantó cuando por sus pulmones volvió a ingresar el aire... un quejido de sus labios... un gran dolor en la nuca... un fuerte mareo

El brillo se extinguió en Takaishi... Hikari abrió sus castaños ojos para ver al joven intentando sentarse... pero parecía que desmayaría en cualquier instante

Apenas pudo abrir sus azules ojos se levantó lentamente... una extraña sensación lo invadía... clavó su mirada en la joven que se apretó nerviosamente las manos... sus manos.. sus delicadas manos manchadas de un rojizo líquido

Takeru pasó su mano por la nuca... sintió la sangre coagulada en su cabello.... siguió palpando... un dolor... no tan fuerte.. podía soportarlo... continuó examinándose con cierto temor

Hikari miraba el piso... en su interior suspiró de satisfacción!! Y ahora... ahora... que sea lo que tenga que ser!! Finalmente ella sintió que algo le faltaba, pero al mismo tiempo un vacío en su alma quedó cubierto

El silencio le daba mala espina a la joven....

- Takeru... yo... - ella cerró los ojos... debía pedirle tan sólo una oportunidad - Yo... - las palabras se mezclaron en su mente

El mencionado se sintió extraño... nada más.. aparte del dolor y la sangre... no sentía ninguna abertura... Takeru caminó tambaleante y pausadamente alejándose de Hikari

Ella se mordió los labios nerviosa... quería levantarse a buscarlo!! Y lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario... pero se sentía tan débil.... de seguro que era el cambio!! su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse a la energía faltante

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Pero no te vayas nunca.....  
No me dejes....   
Por favor**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com o un review!! No tardarás muchos minutos pero en mí siempre estará presente tus palabras

* * *

Hikari se mordió los labios... eso fue antes de sentir una tela húmeda en su rostro

- Es.. estás llena de sangre - murmuró Takeru nerviosamente limpiando el rostro de la joven

- Takeru.. yo - intentó hablar la joven Yagami

- No creas que no te creí... - Takeru tragó saliva - .. cuando me lo contaste... -

Un silencio los envolvió por unos segundos... él suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar

- Lo único que quería saber era si me amabas.... - prosiguió sumergiendo el paño en la cubeta de agua que tenía junto a ellos

Hikari intentó hablar, pero él no se lo permitió

- Porque si es así.... no me importa lo demás.... - tomó las manos de Hikari para quitarle la sangre

Takeru mira el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas.... Hikari toma el paño y lo sumerge en la rojiza agua

- También estás manchado de sangre - murmuró acariciando su rostro conforme lo limpiaba

Takaishi notó que ella tenía intención de decir algo más.. le dio tiempo para que Hikari coordinara sus pensamientos... después de todo él vio la desesperación que la llenó al verlo sin vida

- ¡¡Lamento haber destrozado todo la magia de este lugar!! No debí tratarte de esa forma - comenzó Hikari

El rubio sonrió débilmente tomándola de las manos... él suspiró profundamente

- ¿Sientes esta brisa? - preguntó Takeru - El aire salado se percibe aún en la noche... el mar está en calma... no hay gaviotas en el cielo... pero las estrellas se mostraron... -

Takeru deslizó un mechón de castaño cabello detrás de su oreja - Y todo esto está aquí.. todo el tiempo... desde antes que el hombre fuera creado... lo mágico de este entorno es la perfección del lugar... y lo que es sublime es compartirlo contigo -

Hikari asintió suavemente... una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios... una leve sonrisa que Takeru besó con delicadeza

- Yo quiero... - Takeru tartamudeó apenas separó su rostro del de ella - ... quiero decirte.. que... te..-

Hikari acercó sus labios a los de él y los besó

* * *

«Sé que ahora no me escuchas.... Y nunca más lo harás... Tan sólo quería decirte que lamento la situación que provoqué... esto fue mi culpa.. no tuya, Hikari Yagami... Si yo no me hubiese entrometido.... Bueno... ya no importa, no?»

* * *

Ahora sí!! Este es el fin!!

Por si acaso no es error que mi mail esté al final del último trozo de la canción Esperanza... Simplemente quiero saber qué fue lo primero que pasó por tu mente cuando viste mi mail y la solicitud del review!! Espero que te hayas llevado el susto de que ahí acabó la historia... en realidad ahí lo había terminado, solo que agregué lo siguiente una noche en que no tenía nada que hacer!! ^^ También quisiera que incluyeras tu opinión sobre el final..... ¿Debí cortarlo en donde originalmente estaba? (¡¡Qué sádica!!) ¿O está bien con ese final agregado?

El mar!! El mar!! Adoro el mar!! He tenido la suerte de observar un atardecer!! Estar en la madrugada en el silencio de la playa (¡¡¡Y hace mucho frío!!!) Es una experiencia que considero única!! Claro que me faltó mencionar a los delfines juguetear con las embarcaciones pero no sé si cerca de las costas de Japón hay estos hermosos animales... aunque creo que después de todo los delfines serían sólo un detalle más... ^^


End file.
